New Life
by loveandart3
Summary: After defeating the two brothers, William and Marcus, Selene and Michael wonder how long they will have till they will be hunted again. But until then they try to live their lives, growing closer to each other. Could they really have a normal life?
1. Chapter 1: Rays of Light

New Life

CHAPTER 1

Though weeks had passed since their last fight against Marcus and William, Selene still had not gotten used to her new ability. She could walk in the sunlight. After each night passed, and they continued their journey, Selene would hesitantly stick her hand out into the morning sunlight, half expecting it to burn. And as their relationship was growing more each day so would Michael's sensitivity to her silent thoughts.

After making it back to their hide out, where they first encountered Marcus, they decided they should move elsewhere. With Marcus, William, and Victor all slain, they were in no immediate danger… yet. But they deserved some time to themselves.

Selene getting hardly any sleep, for her nightmares and memories had not yet faded away, she opened the door and stepped out among the trees. She saw a shaft of light coming from between the tree canopies and slowly opened her fingers through it. As she watched the light warmly glow on her hand she thought to herself, _what else have I to fear now?_ Then thought memory of losing Michael, well almost losing Michael, freshly appeared in her mind.

And as if hearing her thoughts a hand reached out above hers and entwined it's fingers through hers. She quickly turned and found herself inches away from Michael warm body. He smiled at her though he did seem concerned.

"You couldn't sleep?" Michael asked.

"I… had a lot on my mind." Selene was also not used to sharing her mind with anyone else, not after she had been so independent for so long.

Michael knew her hesitation and stubbornness. Knowing he wouldn't get a direct answer, he just put his arms around her waist and slowly pulled her towards him till their bodies tingled as they touched. Selene, a warrior, a fighter, couldn't help but feel weak in his strong arms. She let him pull her close. And then as she looked in his soft green eyes, he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away leaving her breathless.

"Is that better?" Michael smiled. Selene could say nothing but hide a smile as she buried her face in his chest. She felt his chest rise and fall as he laughed.

"So I had an idea that might seem crazy." Michael spoke cautiously.

"What was it?" Selene lifted her head and watched him.

"Well we need to get away from all this madness right? All this war?" Selene nodded silently. "I was thinking maybe we leave everything and go away."

"Go away where? And how can we leave everything?"

"Let's go to America."

Selene stepped back from him. "America? What shall we do there?"

"We can start a new life. You know? Try to stay some place, not having to run around or kill something."

"But I'm a vampire, Michael! What am I supposed to do when I need to…to feed? And what about you?" Selene crossed her arms in defiance.

"Well it was in New York that I started as a medical intern. I might be able to get into the hospitals… they've got supplies." Michael watched, as Selene seemed more and more unconvinced. "Don't you have any outlets, or connections, or something in America?"

Selene thought. "I might. But Michael, you think we can live there and not be bothered? You think we can really have a life together?"

Michael took a step towards. "Selene, do you trust me?"

Selene looked him in the eyes. "Yes I do, but-"

Michael pulled his warm hands and both sides of her neck right below her ears. "Do you love me?" He kissed her forehead. Selene closed her eyes.

"With all my heart."

"Then let's try. Trust me." Michael kissed her again. Selene pulled back.

"Okay, Michael." She said softly.

He smiled and took her hand. And they started their journey towards whatever their future held.


	2. Chapter 2: New World

CHAPTER 2

Selene's eyes passed over the crowds of people. _How can they live like this?_

Michael told her about this place on their travel over here. She hadn't expected anything like this though. She looked around at the street signs which indicated that they were on some 42nd street. She turned to look at Michael who was smiling as he looked around. _Why is he so happy?_

Michael looked down at her concerned face. He smiled warmly at her.

"Come on." He said as he began to guide her through the hoards of bodies.

Selene tried hard to keep up. Her senses were running wild. She snapped around as someone tripped on her jacket. Just then another person bumped her shoulder. She let out a hiss from her teeth. The man turned to look at her like she was crazy. Then a rush of people crossing the street tried to separate her from Michael. She couldn't take this; this was too much. She pulled away from Michaels' hand and looked for an alley, or a quiet place.

She spotted an alley way past a man selling hot dogs on a corner. She shoved passed people and held her breath as she passed the hot dogs. She hated those things. Finally she climbed a fire escape, and then leaped to the top of the building. She landed and then walked to the edge and watched the busy streets. She heard a thudding noise behind her.

"Selene?" Michael voice attempted to melt her anger.

"What were you thinking Michael?" She couldn't turn around. One look at him would erase her thought.

"I thought you would have liked-"

"Would have liked what? hundreds of smelly humans rushing at me? God Michael, I was ready to shoot someone!" Selene finally turned. Michael seemed so helpless. "You should have at least thought about their safety."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Michael ran his hands through his hair. Selene sighed.

"I just wanted to show you the area. It used to be my favorite spot. I know its kind of crazy, but it's part of what I used to know. And I was kind of happy to be back. Maybe it was just too soon." Selene looked in his face and saw his pain. He _was_ happy to be back after being forced to join her deadly world. Selene could scarcely remember her humanity; it had been so long ago. For Michael it must have seemed like just days ago.

"No, I'm sorry. You know more about my life, than I do of yours." Selene stepped toward him. "And I want to know more. I can't imagine how much you've missed your life."

"You are my life know Selene. I wouldn't go back to my old life for anything less."

Michael held her face, and she placed her hand on his.

"But let's head home now. Away from these crowds."

"Home?"

He grabbed her hand and smiled. "Yes, you'll see. We'll take the less noisy and crowded route this time."

"You mean there are places where these people are not?" Selene answered with mock curiosity.

"Ha! Yes. I don't need you killing anyone!" Michael joked.

"If I get stepped on again, I can't make any promises." Selene looked back down at the crowds with a look of disapproval.

Michael just laughed and they were off again, leaping on rooftops going farther downtown.

Comment please! What other places whould Selene and Michael encounter?


	3. Chapter 3: Home Revised

CHAPTER 3

"Home. It's been a while," Michael said as they stepped through the door. He flipped on a light switch exposing a small, neatly kept, living room.

Selene stepped in and took everything in. Everything was so…small, but welcoming. A single tan couch sat at the center of the room. A coffee table stood a couple of feet away with magazines and books neatly piled on top. And 36" flat screen TV hung on the wall.

To her left was a small kitchen. And on her right, down a short hallway was one bedroom. Oh, and there were pictures everywhere.

"What do you think?" Michael asked as he walked about the place. He leapt himself on to the couch. One of the corner legs broke under the sudden weight with a loud SNAP!

"Woah!" Michael quickly jumped up and back to where Selene was standing.

"Guess I've changed from the skinny little lightweight I used to be huh?" He said with a little smirk.

Selene turned her head hiding a smile. She went and stared at some pictures hanging on the wall. It was taken at the beach. There were two women sitting on a blanket, smiling and waving at the camera, and there was another women with long brown hair hanging onto Michael's bare back. She stared at Michael's smile. His eyes were bright with life. His lack of clothing made Selene blush.

"Selene?" She turned back to Michael and pushed the photo to the back of her mind.

"What do you think?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think it's…comfortable?" Selene said with a smile.

"I know it's no mansion full of coven vampires. But it's something." Michael looked around once more. Memories filled his mind.

"I don't need a coven. This is perfect." Selene took his hand and kissed it.

"In that case… there is this room… right down the hall…" Michael kissed her as he started walking her backwards towards his room. "It's my favorite part of the house… you should know this…" He kissed Selene again, who was now smiling and starting to laugh. As they reached the room she quickly too off his shirt, threw it into the hallway and kick the bedroom door shut as they both fell into his perfectly neat bed.

After many hours of expressing their love through many different actions… Selene sat on the couch in the living room, wrapped in a blanket. Michael promised he would be back soon. Before leaving he had broken the other legs on the couch so it wouldn't stay lopsided. Selene smiled at this.

Since she could hardly remember ever having to wait for something-her life seemed so full of action- she gathered the blanket around her and walked about the living room. She looked at his small bookcase. There were thick medical textbooks, and some other small readings. She found some photo albums. She opened them and smiled at the naked baby pictures of Michael. He splashed around in a tub full of bubbles, playing with a toy boat. She flipped through the pages. There were pictures of Michael going to school dances, graduations, him playing baseball, his doctor Halloween costumes… he had such a normal life.

Selene tried to think back to memories of her family, her sister and father. It was all such a blur.

At the last page of the photo album there was a picture of the long browned haired woman again. This time it was just her and Michael hanging around a giant tree. She was sitting on a branch smiling at the camera… Michael was too busy smiling at her. Selene wondered what had happened to her?

Just then the door opened.

"Honeyyy, I'm hommee!" Michael entered raised one hand dramatically in the air. Selene just looked at him. Confused.

"I love Lucy?" Michael waited for a look of recognition. "No?"

"Michael… I have no clue what you're talking about." Selene said.

"Oh right… vampire, coven, all things dark permitted… ah well." Michael shrugged his shoulders and closed the door behind him. He placed the large paper bag he was holding on the kitchen counter.

Selene put the photo album back and joined him in the kitchen. She looked into the paper bag.

"What's in there?" Selene peeked nosily into the bag. When she tried to reach in, Michael swatted her hand away.

"My surprise, you go have a seat." He signaled her to the couch. She stared. He didn't relent.

"Fine. You win." She went and sat patiently on the couch. She turned with a swoosh of her blanket.

After a few minutes Michael joined her on the couch holding two wine glasses filled with a blood red liquid. She passed one to her.

"Michael where did you?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the only one with connections around here. Now go ahead and enjoy, I know you need it." Then they clicked glasses and 'cheered' and both took a nice long gulp. Michael looked over at Selene who looked so relaxed. He smiled at the thought of her beauty. Selene caught him.

"What is it?" Selene down shyly. Once again Michael was the only one who could make her feel so vulnerable and exposed.

"You're beautiful." He rested a hand on her knee. Her cold feet were tucked under him. "And this is so relaxing."

"It is for a change." She agreed.

"Do you think it could stay like this for a while?"

Selene looked at him. "I hope so." Michael nodded and took another drink.

"Michael… can I ask you something?" Selene looked down at her cup.

"Anything. What's on your mind?"

"All of your photos. There are so many. And they're really nice."

"Yeah, my sister, Emily, she always wanted us to capture us 'in the moment'. She was the 'pictures say a million words' type." Michael chuckled at thought.

"And that girl… in the photos with the brown hair… who is she?" Selene looked up at him waiting for some reaction. Though she wasn't sure what to expect.

Michael was silent.

"What was her name?"

"Samantha." Michael sighed.

"Do you miss her?" Selene could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Sometimes." Michael said quietly. "We were very much in love. She died some years ago though and it was tough for a while."

Selene could see he didn't really want to talk about this woman. Selene knew very well the pain of losing someone you love. For her it was her whole family. So she set her empty glass on the coffee table and she gathered the blanket up around her so she could move. She leaned forward and kissed Michael. And as she leaned over him, he pulled her closer and she turned and rested with her bare back against his chest, and her legs entwined with his. Her body rose and fell as he breathed.

"You know, my life was different before, very different, and in a million years who would have known that it would have ended up this way. But all I know is that I could stay like this forever." Michael whispered in her ear. Selene then turned around to face Michael. He sat up and started to pull his shirt off, Selene took his glass from him and placed it on the table. Once his shirt was off Selene started working at the zipper of his pant while he kissed her with furious passion. The blanket started falling from Selene's body.

Just then something jingled in the background. And muffled voices started to become clearer…

The front door opened.

With quickness Michael pulled the blanket back over Selene and ran to the front door, ready to protect her. Selene stood just as quickly.

A woman, accompanied by a man, were laughing, but she stopped and screamed when they saw the bare-chested towering man blocking the doorway.

"Oh my God!" The woman with wide eyes nearly yelled. She dropped her keys. "Michael?"

"Michael what is it?" Selene rushed to his side. She looked over his shoulder and recognized one of the women.

"Emily?" Michael exclaimed.

**this may or may not be storyline correct, but I've brought in a sister, Emily, for him. It was brought to my attention that his old girlfriend was named Samantha (totally didn't remember that) BUT I have put a little twisting of my own in this story and I hope that you will all enjoy the rest of it. NEW CHAPTERS coming SOON! I think a Corvin family dinner is in order**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Company

CHAPTER 4: Company

All four individuals stared at each other. Michael still stood frozen and half naked.

"Emily?" Michael repeated.

"I… What… Who…" Emily stuttered as she looked back and forth between Michael and Selene.

"What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Emily could barely choke out. She threw her arms around her brother's neck.

"Michael, you've gotten taller." She stepped back and examined him. "Is that possible?"

She held his face and stared at him as tears came to her eyes. "We've missed you so much.

Michael pulled his sister to him and hugged her. "I've missed you too." He pulled back and invited them into the apartment. He noticed the man standing with her. The man was staring at Selene. He then remembered that she was only wearing the blanket. He stifled an unexpected growl under his breath.

Michael turned to her, "Selene, maybe we should go get ourselves appropriate for company."

Selene snapped out of her thought noticed everyone staring at her. "Right." She immediately went down the hall.

She looked around the room. The bed sheets and pillows were everywhere. She found her black leather suit tossed into a corner at the other side of the room. She lifted the suit.

"I think maybe we should get you something else to wear." Michael said as he entered the room. She placed her outfit on the bed.

Selene walked over to Michael as he went through a drawer. He pulled out a pair of blue pajama pants and a grey sweatshirt. He handed then to Selene silently.

"Michael are you alright?" She looked over the clothes.

"No. No, I'm not!" Michael ran his fingers through his hair. "I haven't seen her since… what am I supposed to do? I didn't think I'd ever really see any of my family again."

He shook his head. Selene touched his cheek. "I think we'll figure something out. Please don't upset yourself now."

But even as she spoke Selene didn't know how this was all going to work but she knew it would end badly.

Just then Emily walked into the room. The couple separated from each other.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just wondering what happened to my brother." Instead of looking at the couple though, Emily's eyes wandered about the room. Her eyes stopped at the lack leather outfit on the bed. Then her eyes went straight to Selene. She put on a false smile.

"We'll be out in a second Em." Michael said.

"Alright." Emily nodded slowly and then backed out. Michael and Selene got dressed. Selene couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Michael, this is Neil my boyfriend." Emily introduced as they all sat. Selene sat at one end of the couch while Michael sat on the arm behind her. Emily sat at the other end and Neil had pulled up a chair from the closet and sat by her.

Michael nodded at Neil. "Neil, Emily, this is my…uh, Selene." Boyfriend and girlfriend titles seemed all too human, too weak, for what they had together.

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?" Emily directed this at Selene.

"Uh, a while now." Selene answered.

"Was it love at first sight?" Emily grinned. At this Selene smiled darkly and chuckled.

"Hardly." She looked up at Michael who was smiling. "He made me so cross. I couldn't understand why some people were so…attracted to him. He caused quite a stir where I was from."

Michael continued. "Yeah, it was almost a bit stalker-ish but not unusual for her. But for me, Selene caught my attention right from the start. From then on, it was just fate. Nothing and no one could keep us apart."

Selene looked seriously at him now. "Only death could try." Michael took hold of her hand.

A silence filled the room. Emily just looked so confused.

"Well, alrighty. That's not a story I would have expected… or maybe it was." Emily's voice drifted off.

"Seriously though, Michael, where have you been? Mother and I couldn't reach you or find you. After Samantha passed, you just disappeared. Do you know how sick you made mother?" Emily leaned at the edge of her seat. "She wouldn't eat, or talk to me for days! And now without any word or anything, you show up here again!"

"I can't imagine how much I hurt you and mom. I'm sorry for everything. I really am." Michael said softly. "I just couldn't pull myself together. I needed time alone. I just started to travel. I tried to leave everything behind. I guess I was running from it."

"Did you ever stop to think about anyone else but yourself?" Tears were welling up in Emily's eyes again. Selene didn't like the way this woman spoke to Michael. She looked over at Neil to see what his reaction seemed to be. And he seemed to be looking straight at her. Was that a grin?

"Emily, you don't know what I was going through okay. The past is the past though. I'm here now, right?" Michael tried to sound apologetic.

"And were you going to call us Michael? Were you going to visit? Or were you just going to hang around here like you have no family?" Emily shook her head and wiped the tears off her face.

"Emily, I honestly didn't think you and mom wanted to look for me or hear from me. I wasn't even sure that this place would still be here. It's been a few years. But Emily… a lot about me has changed. And I'm still trying to adjust to being back here, or back anywhere. But I can't help what I've done; I can't change it, okay?" Michael held his head in his hands.

"I don't really know why I came back…"

Despite her feelings, Emily hated seeing Michael so distressed.

"Well I'm glad you are." Emily said softly. "You're still my little brother."

Michael looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks." This might not be so bad, he thought to himself.

"So where did you come from?" This question came from Neil. He hadn't looked at much else but Selene. Both Michael and Emily looked between Neil and Selene.

"Europe." Selene answered sharply.

Neil laughed. "That's kind of broad, isn't it? Sounds like you've got an English accent."

Selene raised her eyebrows slightly at him as if to congratulate him on his findings.

"Your skin is so pale. You must be from somewhere that doesn't see much sunlight." Neil observed.

Selene stiffened.

Michael sat straighter, he felt ready to pounce this guy.

"Wow, _Neil_, how observant you are." Emily shot him a glance. Neil blushed. "Forgive him Selene, he's an anthropologist and often says his thoughts out loud."

"That's alright. I know all about observing people. Some things lead to conclusions we might not have hoped for." Selene narrowed her eyes at Neil. Something about the way she said that made Neil sink a little lower in his chair. But his eyes were still filled with questions.

After yet another awkward comment, Emily tried to make things normal again. "Speaking of observing. Selene, and I hope I'm not being to rude, but it doesn't seem to me that you have too many wardrobe choices. My brother's clothes probably don't fit as well as you seem to like." Emily cleared her throat. Selene couldn't quite figure what her comment truly meant. But she let it slide.

"No, I suppose I don't have many choices."

"It's alright, Selene, we'll go out and find some things." Michael rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no Michael! You can't take her shopping!" Emily exclaimed.

"No?" Michael and Selene questioned.

"I'll do it! It will be girl bonding time. After all how much do we really know about each other Selene? I have so many questions, and I'm sure you do too." Emily smiled widely.

"Um, I don't know about that idea." Michael said.

"Oh why not? It's a great idea. It's a plan! Sometime this week I will call upon you Miss Selene and we will have a date at the mall. You can't and won't change it." Emily stood up decidedly.

Michael stood up also. "Selene's never really had to go shopping. She used to have people do it for her. I'd like to take her around myself."

"Michael, that's nonsense. All women love shopping. Just leave it to me." Emily put a finger on Michael's mouth before he could say anymore. "And you little brother, you have to see mom. I'm going to set up a family dinner for next week. You will bring Selene and we will all spend a nice family evening together. Got it?"

"Sure." Michael surrendered.

"Good." Emily turned and grabbed Neil's hand. "Let's go hon, I'm sure that these two had plans tonight that didn't involve us being here. Let's go to your place and leave them be. I've said all I needed to say."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Michael… Selene." Neil, with his free hand, shook Michael's hand. He nodded at Selene who did nothing but give his a cold look.

"I guess I'll see you soon then sis." Michael received one more hug from Emily as she walked out of the door.

She turned around once more. "It's good to see you again Michael." And then they left down the hall.

Michael locked the door, sighed, and turned to see Selene, still seated in the same position.

"Selene?" He went over to her and sat next to her.

"You were right Michael."

"About what?"

"What are we going to do? What if they figure us out? What if one of us snap or something? You can't return to your family. It's too risky. We have to get out of here. Now." Selene turned to him.

"I know how worried you are-"

"Worried? I'm serious Michael! This isn't going to end well." Selene moved from under Michael's arm and scooted to the edge of the couch.

"Selene, I know. But Emily has already found us. I bet she's even giving my mother the play-by-play details about everything that just happened, right now! I just can't leave… not yet. I just can't. Can you understand that?" Michael looked in her eyes searching for his answer.

Selene looked at the floor and was silent for a moment. "I can't understand what's its like to find your family again. But I know that if I had the chance to see mine again… I would take that chance."

Michael smiled and pulled her close enough to kiss her head. "Thank you my love."

"But Michael I refuse to go shopping with your sister."

Michael let out a loud laugh.

"Oh, you're terrified of that too?" Michael looked at her with amusement.

"I don't think she's likes me."

"I think she likes you just fine. I think she's intrigued by you."

"Like her curious human Neil?"

"I noticed that." Michael became a little more serious. "But I'll keep an eye on him. I also want you to be carefully around him."

"Don't worry about me." Selene rested her head on his chest. "She's not going to try to put me in ridiculous dress is she?"

"I'll have to warn Emily about your temper. Whatever you do, please, don't hurt her." Michael smiled.

"If you promise me that whatever it is you need to do or feel here is over, that we'll be gone. You know we can't stay."

"I know. I promise." Michael kissed her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5: To Bond Or To Break?

**Hi Everyone! Thank you sooo much for the reviews and those of you who have favorited (if thats a word lol) this story! I'm very happy with it and I'm just very sorry that I've kept you all waiting! It's been a crazy break. I'm hoping that this chapter will give you new interest and you'll like it. Thank you all once again. Enjoy! And review please! :)**

CHAPTER 5: To Bond or To Break?

Selene hadn't been feeling well fir the past few days, but today that felt multiplied. She tried to postpone this day, but it came anyway.

The sun coming in from the bedroom windows kept her from falling back to sleep. She rolled over to find Michael's spot empty. She immediately sat up.

"Michael?" She waited but received no answer. She got up and went to the kitchen. She found a note on the refrigerator door.

_Good morning Love, I went to the hospital to do some "volunteering" I'll bring some stuff home for us. I hope to be back before you know who arrives. See you soon._

Selene held the note close to her chest as if Michael were standing right there with her.

_Why wasn't he back yet then?_ Selene looked towards the front door. She sighed. She decided to shower and dress to distract herself.

After a nice shower Selene walked over to the bedroom closet. Emily had been dropping off some clothes for her to wear. Selene pulled on some jeans and a black turtle neck sweater. Selene remembered that Emily had given her another sweater, exactly the same, but it was pink. Michael had laughed the first time Selene tried it on. Selene pulled the sweater off and while she was only in her bra, went to her drawer to retrieve something. Then she walked out of the apartment. Michael ran after her. She climbed the steps up to the roof and out into the cold.

"Selene what the hell are you doing?" Michael had asked. Selene took the shirt, balled it up. and then threw it into the air. Michael had watched the shirt go up. And as it was falling back down to earth Selene pulled out her gun and began to shoot it. Bits of pink fabric flew everywhere. Michael stood in disbelief. Selene looked down at the last pieces of sweater that laid at her feet. She pulled out her gun again. Michael ran over to her and pulled the gun out of her hands.

"I get it, and I think the sweater gets it honey. You hate pink." There was amusement in his voice.

Selene laughed at the memory.

At that moment she heard the front door opening.

"Michael!" Selene hurried to the door.

"Surprise!" Emily walked in with arms outstretched. Selene refrained from the immediate reaction to kick her back through the entrance. She hated surprises too.

"Emily? Are you really here so soon?" Selene's day from hell was about to start.

"Of course! I told you I would be here by 12. Sooooo," Emily came closer to Selene, "are you ready to go shopping?" she almost squealed with delight.

"Uh, maybe we should wait for Michael to get home. He should he would be back before you came." Selene racked her brain for an excuse or plan.

"What would it matter if we wait? He's not coming along, I already told the both of you that. It would defeat the purpose of "female-bonding". Now let's go, we've got a nice long day ahead of us!" Emily grabbed Selene by the arm. In that moment Selene's best plan involved her knocking out Emily cold and leaving her in their bedroom closet… at least till Michael came home. But she supposed that after what her and Michael spoke about last week, this plan wouldn't be the best if executed.

She did pull her arm out of Emily's though, which caused Emily to turn and give her a quizzical look.

"Right. I'm sorry. Michael told me you didn't like being touched." Emily put on a smile.

"Michael knows best." Selene said. Without another glance at her, Selene led the way to the elevator. _Here goes nothing_, she thought.

* * *

><p>It had only been 30 minutes and Emily's arms were full of bags. Selene walked in painful obedience by this woman's side. She forced a smile here and there so to not scare Emily. All she could think about was being back home.<p>

"Isn't this exciting!" Emily gushed.

"It is interesting in the least. People spend hours here. They go into stores without a clue of what they want and walk out with everything they see." Selene observed as the young teens who had bounded into the make up store came running out squealing with excitement over their new lipstick. "Is this really what shopping is?"

"Well. Yeah. I guess so." Emily answered slowly. "God, you're not having fun are you?"

Selene quickly turned to Emily and for a second she saw a bit of Michael in her. Something in her heart wished she could take it a little easier on this human.

"I'm sorry." Selene said apologetically. "Maybe I just… haven't found something that I've really wanted yet. Let's keep looking!"

Emily's eyes lighted up again.

"Great!" Emily looked over the banister and looked at the floor below them. "I know where _you_ might light to go."

They took the escalator down. Selene had to restrain herself from jumping over this slow machine. She was squished and it seemed to take forever. Finally they reached the store. The mannequins in the windows were in nothing but fuzzy bras and pants.

Selene raised an eyebrow at the store.

"Sweet Treats?" Selene looked at Emily. Emily seemed to be observing her reaction.

"Well we got you some nice stuff to wear outside, but what about a little something for Michael?" Emily said with a smirk. She walked inside without looking back. Selene had a weird feeling about it all but she followed.

As they went through the store the lingerie seemed to be getting less like somewhere you wear and more like decorations for your body. Selene stared at the edible section for a while; once again Emily just watching her.

Then something caught Selene's eye. A corset! She went over and grabbed the black corset.

"Now this is more like it!" Selene smiled. But when she examined it further she found it was being held together by edible red thread. She rolled her eyes.

"Is there nothing in the place worth wearing?" Selene sighed. She grabbed a sales associate over to her, with some force.

"Excuse me, do you have something like this, but a little tighter and a bit more sturdy? Maybe even some leather pants to go with it?" Selene asked.

The sales associate blushed. "Well ma'am I'm sorry but it doesn't really come as a suit."

"She's a bit…kinky… sorry about that." Emily chimed in. With her arms crossed she just stared at Selene. Selene tilted her head. She didn't like the tone behind her comment.

The sales associate nodded. "Maybe you can check the costume store downstairs.

"Thank you miss." Emily gave her a smile and pulled Selene away from the corsets.

"Did I miss something?" Selene said.

"Not at all. You are an interesting person Selene. I'm just trying to get to know you better." Emily took in a deep breath once they were outside of the store.

"So I'm guessing we weren't really going to buy anything in there?" Selene crossed her arms this time. Emily didn't answer. "So are you studying me Emily?"

"Studying you? No! That's weird." Emily laughed. "Why don't we get some food? You know, relax from all the shopping."

Selene already knew what she wanted to take a bite of.

Emily led the way to the food court.

* * *

><p>Michael struggled to get into the door; he balanced bags in both of his arms and keys. He dropped everything on the kitchen counter.<p>

"Selene?" He listened but heard no response. "Already gone."

He began to unpack the blood bags he'd gotten. Then there was a knock at the door.

He checked his watch and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey honey—" He opened the door only to find Neil standing there. "Well you're not who I expected."

"I hear." Neil grinned awkwardly.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Michael eyed the guy.

"Well, uh, Emily thought that since she and Selene were going to do some bonding, we could do some bonding of our own. You know, man to man." Neil threw a light punch at Michael's shoulder.

Michael looked at him. Wondered if he was serious… Seemed he was.

"Well by all means, come inside." Michael said, against his better judgment.

Neil walked in and looked around. The place looked so normal, but felt so weird.

"This is a nice little space you've got Michael." Neil held his hands behind his back.

"Yeah I guess. It's been seeming a lot smaller than I used to remember it." Michael quickly went over to the kitchen area and placed the bags under the counter.

"Having yourself a nice lady will do that to ya I guess, huh?" Neil smirked at Michael. Michael gave a slight grin back.

"I guess so. You and Em have a place?" Michael motioned for Neil to take a seat with across from him in the living room.

"Yeah we have a small one bedroom apartment. But we are thinking about something bigger. I have lots of books and stuff that I need for my research. And well she's got so many of her own things. It's just getting small. You guys don't seem to have too much going on in here. Do you plan on staying here?" Neil looked around studying the place.

"We travel light. And we're not sure yet." Michael answered.

"Hope you don't think I'm prying. I'm just curious. Just trying to "bond"." Neil chuckled.

"I understand." Michael took a deep breath in and out, and tried to calm himself.

"So how long have you and Selene known each other?" Neil crossed his legs to get more comfortable in his chair.

"Not long, but long enough. We've been through a lot together." Michael said calmly.

"Seems like you've known each other for a while." Neil nodded. "She's uh, beautiful, where did you find a catch like that?" Neil fidgeted with his thumbs.

Michael's heart beat faster out of anger. Out of a feeling to protect Selene from this nosey low life.

"She found me. The rest is… history." Michael stood up. "I'd offer you something to eat but we don't really have much. Can I get you some water?"

Neil observed the man as he stood tall and almost predatory like before him.

"Uh, yeah sure." Neil cleared his throat as Michael left to get water. "So Michael do you play sports?"

"No. But I'm a very outdoorsy kinda guy. You?" Michael poured to glasses of water.

"I was more of bookworm. Like to look up characters and legends and myths and such." Neil thanked Michael for the water.

"You're into that type of stuff huh." Michael shrugged. "I guess that's cool. Must have made you pretty popular."

"Oh yeah. Women loved to hear about my great stories of descendants and creatures of other kinds of realms." Neil smirked. God I hate the smirk, Michael thought.

"Creatures of other kinds of realms? I thought you studied people?"

"Oh Michael, we're all just animals aren't we? Do you really think there aren't things unknown to us still roaming around out there?" Neil eyes grew bright with passion.

Michael swallowed. Who was this man?

* * *

><p>"So I hope I didn't upset you too much before." Emily finally said after see had gotten a slice of pizza and her drink. They sat in the food court surrounded by screaming children and whiny teens.<p>

"Don't worry about it." Selene looked around. She tried to keep from staring at the people around her.

"Are you sure you didn't want anything?" Emily took a bite of her slice.

"No, no, I'm fine. I… haven't been feeling good lately. Can't keep much down." Which was a half-truth, Selene thought. Selene did feel really hungry. She grabbed the edges of her chair to glue herself to it. The thirst was burning inside of her though.

"Okay?" Emily looked around. "Ever think about having a family?"

"A what?" Selene nearly fell over.

"A family? With Michael? Like little mikey's running around the house?" Emily laughed at the thought.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure if that even possible." Selene's tone alarmed Emily. She sat stunned for a minute.

"Well that's sad." Emily took a sip of soda. " I know Michael really wanted kids. With Samantha at least."

Selene winced at that.

"Did he really? What was she like?"

"Oh she was very nice. And fun. She loved shopping." Emily looked up at Selene who looked like she wasn't breathing. "She was very bright and spontaneous."

"Sounds really great." Selene whispered. "I'm sad she passed away."

"Yeah, me too. But I guess Michael is all yours now." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

Selene felt uneasy.

"By the way, my mother wants to meet you. She _loved_ Samantha. I'm sure she'd be very happy to meet who's stolen Michael's heart this time." Emily said with an amusing tone. "She's making dinner for all of us tomorrow. I hope you'll have your appetite back by then. Mom loves to cook, and people who love to eat."

"Right." Selene held her stomach. The burning seemed to get worst with each second that Emily spoke.

Selene wondered if they were doing the right thing by staying.

* * *

><p>When Emily returned back to Michael's house with Selene, she and Neil left the couple alone… finally.<p>

Michael held Selene for a long moment. They stood in silence for a while then decided it would be good to have a drink or two.

Selene went through her bags of clothes with Michael who was very amused and shocked she made it through the whole trip.

"Barely. I hope I have enough clothes to not have to do that again any time soon. I sure wish Samantha were still around to indulge your sister." Selene said absent-mindedly.

"What?" Michael quickly looked at her.

"Nothing." Selene stood up quickly. She had to stop herself before she got into something she wasn't ready for yet.

"Are you okay?" Michael took her hand.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to shower and just rest a while." Selene left him sitting in confusion.

Later Selene lay in bed under the covers. Michael came into the dark room and crawled on the bed slowly.

"Are you really okay my love?" He whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine Michael. Really. I just need some rest." She lied. She heard him sigh. He knew something was up.

"Alright." Michael kissed her bare shoulder. Selene shuddered.

"I love you." He said and then he left the room and went back to the living room and turned on the TV.

Selene closed her eyes. She replayed his soothing voice in her head over and over. Trying to replace Emily's comments with his. Her hands went to her stomach that was still very uneasy.

She knew the next day would bring nothing but more dread and unease… but she promised Michael. She promised.


	6. Chapter 6: Family

**I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope that you all will like it! Forgive me for any spelling mistakes or nothing (I noticed some in my last story) ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6: Family<p>

Selene smiled to herself as she listened to Michael attempting to sing in the shower. He tried to sing low, but she could still hear him.

She searched through all of the new clothes she'd gotten for something to wear for the dinner at Michael's families' house.

She sat at the edge of the bed and stared at the open closet.

Earlier she and Michael went to Central Park. It was one of the most beautiful places she'd ever seen. So open, and there were trees everywhere. She could have done without so many people and bikes. But walking around, hand-in-hand with Michael, she almost felt human. Michael made her dance with him by this giant fountain. People started taking pictures and cheering them on. But Selene didn't pay them any mind. She just stared at Michael's eyes. She was safe with him.

She sighed loudly. She hoped her wonderful day wouldn't go completely to heck now with this dinner.

The uneasy feeling was sweeping through her stomach again. It was most annoying. Selene stood up and tried to shake it off. She walked over to the closet and moved some clothes aside.

"No, no, ugh, no… hm." Selene pulled out a smooth black dress that had a one shoulder, full-length sleeve. She remembered when Craven had tried to get her to wear a dress for him. That would have never happened. But she thought she might try it on for Michael.

Selene slipped the dress over her head. The skirt ended a few inches above her knee. She tried to stretch it down a bit further… how did women get used to such… freedom? She turned to look in the closet for jeans.

Michael walked in the room with only a towel around his waist. He came in whistling and stopped at the sight of Selene.

"Oh my…" Selene spun around to see Michael. Her heart still jumped at the sight of him. His wet hair hung over his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair to push it back. He just stared at her with the biggest grin.

"Oh." Selene looked down self-consciously. "I was just about to change."

"What?" Michael yelled with alarm. He held his towel as he quickly went over to her and held her at arms length.

"I—" Selene struggled to find an explanation.

"Selene… you look amazing!" Michael spun her around to a body mirror. "Look at yourself?"

"Stop being ridiculous." Selene tried to push back against him to return to the closet. He stood strong behind her.

"I'm not. Would you stop moving?" Michael held her arms to her side. "Look."

Selene stared at herself. She never imagined herself in a dress. But with the way Michael looked at her and the way she looked… she did like it. She gave a small smile.

"I just feel—" Selene leaned her head back on Michael's shoulder.

"Feel what?"

"I feel so… delicate." Selene tugged at the dress. "I feel like I can't really do much."

Michael chuckled.

"Well you are still you- kick butt and all. But you will always be precious and delicate to me. You look lovely." Michael kissed her neck, then her ear.

"I think I could just stay here and look at you all night." Michael turned her around to face him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Selene laughed. "Too bad we've got to go meet _your_ family." She ran her finger across his bare chest.

"Maybe we could postpone?" Michael started walking backwards towards the bed. He kissed her on the lips.

"Maybe—" Selene smiled as he kissed her. They reached the bed and Michael sat down, pulling Selene toward him.

Selene pushed him back. And then stood up with a sly smirk on her face.

"But we are not dragging this out any longer. It's happening tonight." She walked toward the bathroom and left him lying on the bed. "Now get dressed!" Selene yelled around the corner before disappearing.

"Unbelievable!" Michael mumbled, knowing she could hear him. "Tease!"

He heard her laughter coming from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once they were ready, Selene and Michael got a bottle of wine before getting in a cab.<p>

"Michael!" Emily exclaimed when she opened the door to them. She threw her arms around her brother. It annoyed Selene a little. They did, after all, just see each other just yesterday.

"Oh, Selene. Wow. Didn't know you had it in you." Emily looked Selene up and down. "Black really is your color."

"Sis, would you please let us in?" Michael interrupted.

"Right, of course." Emily gestured for them to enter. Selene looped her arm through Michael's. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Wow. Selene! You look great." Neil stood in the living room. He held a glass in his hand. "Michael, looking sharp." He walked over and put his hand out to greet the two. Michael placed the wine they had brought in Neil's hand. Neil looked at the bottle awkwardly.

"Oh you guys didn't have to bring anything." Emily grabbed Michael's free arm.

"Never come to a house empty handed. Besides you can never have too many drinks around here." Michael said.

"So you and Selene share a passion for drinking also?" Neil said with a smile. Selene looked at him.

"There is much to celebrate for, I suppose." Selene answered cautiously; he had a strange tone about himself.

"I bet." Neil looked at Selene carefully.

"Well," Emily pulled Michael's arm towards the dining room. "Mother awaits."

Michael hesitated but then followed. Selene held fast to his arm. She could Neil's eyes on her.

When the walked into the dining room, it was a small but comfortable room. The walls were pale green and cabinets hung at the back wall, holding decorative plates. There was a table covered in white cloth, set for 5 people. At the head of the table was woman. Her hair was long, and the gray had begun to show at the roots. But she sat quietly with her hands folded on the table. When Emily pulled them all into the room, the woman looked up at Michael, tears came to her eyes and she raised her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God." She whispered. Michael immediately left Selene and went to embrace his mother. Selene watched the beautiful sight but couldn't help the cold chill she felt going up her spine. Something in her ached. She tried to think of her own mother, but things were so blurry.

"Michael. My Michael!" The woman looked down at her son's face. He knelt next to her chair.

"Hi Mom. It's been a while." Michael said with a sad laugh.

"Where were you? Why did you stay away?" She examined his face and tucked his hair behind his ears. She fixed his tie and touched his collar.

"I'm sorry. I needed time." Michael said. "But I'm here now mother."

His mother nodded. She wiped her face and Michael's. "How have you been my dear?"

"I've been great Mom, just great. I've changed." Michael smiled. "There is someone I want you to meet." Michael stood up.

"Oh?" She looked at the dark woman standing by Emily.

"Yes. Mother this is Selene." Michael held out his hand for Selene to join him. She walked over slowly. She remembered to smile politely. Not to show too much teeth.

"Why hello Miss Selene." The woman stood up slowly. She had a warm, kind smile on.

"Mrs. Corvin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Selene said. She held her hand out, but the woman pulled her in for a hug.

"Please, call me Jane." She said. Selene was surprised by such affection. Jane Corvin pulled back to take a look at her.

"She is beautiful Michael." Jane smiled. Michael smiled proudly. "Come let's eat and talk. I know that you two have spent time with Em and Neil, but haven't heard a thing from anyone."

"I would have thought Emily would have released all the details about us to you already." Michael looked at his sister.

"Don't look so surprised." Emily put her hands on her hips. "It's not like I've figured out everything."

Selene's uneasiness came back. Her hand went to her stomach. Selene saw Neil watching her again. Michael pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She sat down and ignored Neil.

Emily and Neil brought the food from the kitchen and placed it on the table. Selene looked at all of the food and looked at Michael. He gave her a worried glance. Then he started placing some food on his plate. She put a piece of bread on her plate.

"Well Selene, where are you from, darling?" Jane asked as she put food on her plate,

"Well my family was from Hungary." Selene answered. She hoped no one would ask her to eat. So she almost welcomed the questions.

"Oh that's nice! Where is your family now?" Jane asked. Michael coughed, nearly choking on his food.

"They're dead." Selene stated.

"Oh my, I am so sorry to hear that." Jane looked genuinely sadden. "I shouldn't have asked—"

"No, it's alright. I do miss them though." Michael held her hand under the table.

"Well, we'll be your family for now. You're always welcomed here." Jane said happily.

"So Selene, what do you do for work?" Emily joined in.

Selene thought for a moment. "Well, with the kind of work he was doing… I inherited a lot from my father I guess."

"Hm." Emily nodded. She ate a piece of potato.

"I guess the most important question is do you love my son?" Jane asked.

Selene looked at Michael. He was struggling with a piece of food in his mouth, but he still looked as handsome as ever. "Yes, I do. Very much."

"That's all I need then." Jane smiled and went back to her food. Emily snapped.

"What?" Emily's tone shocked everyone at the table. "Mother how could you be so carefree?"

"What do you mean?" Jane looked strangely at her daughter.

"Where's the ring Michael? Is there a ring? Will there be a wedding?" Emily spoke loudly.

"A ring? A wedding?" Michael chuckled. "I guess it's been a little too crazy to get all of the formalities done. At the moment this is good enough. For the both of us."

"Honey, I'm sure life isn't always as easy as you think it might be. We don't really _know_ their _situation_. Maybe things are complicated." Neil offered.

"Or maybe things are just fine. Maybe things are perfect." Michael said.

Selene felt the shift in mood. This was the moment she'd been dreading.

"Emily! Michael! Stop raising your voices at the table." Jane chided. Emily just stared at Selene, and Michael stared at Neil.

"She won't give you any grandkids Mother." Emily said.

"That's not what I said!" Selene raised her voice this time. The anger flared up in her.

"Kids?" Michael turned to Selene.

"I didn't think it was possible." Selene composed herself to answer Michael.

"Troubles at home?" Neil said snidely. Michael almost stood out of his seat, but Selene and his mother held his arms.

"Michael! Neil! What is going on here?" Jane looked around the table at the unhappy faces.

"The problem is that he was gone because of Samantha and replaced her with some… some _mail order bride_!" Emily spat out.

"Emily! How dare you? Do you even know her?" Jane was appalled.

"You should have seen her clothes Mother! She had a whole black leather suit. What did you get into over the years Michael?" Emily shouted. Jane went white. Selene felt light headed and uneasy. She held her head. This was all too much.

"Is that what you think of her Em?" Michael asked. Then he broke out laughing. Selene smiled a little also. Everyone stared at him.

"Oh Emily, you know nothing." Michael threw his fork down.

"Then tell us Michael." Neil prompted.

"It's none of your concern. Go find someone else to study." Michael said with mock polite.

"Don't speak to him that way." Emily's eyes narrowed at her brother.

"Then tell him to keep his eyes off of my girl." Michael said sternly. Emily looked at Neil; he swallowed and looked at his plate.

"Selene, dear, are you alright? You don't look well. You're not eating." Jane said ignoring the nonsense of the others.

"I'm fine. I don't have much of an appetite." Selene pushed her plate away and sat back.

"See? Samantha was so much more interesting than this mother! Why can't things be the way they were? I have no idea what happened to my brother. I can't stand the sight—" Emily ranted.

"Shut up Emily! Just stop talking!" Michael yelled with such a dark tone that Emily cringed back in her seat.

"Who are you?" Emily cried. Selene couldn't take it.

"Excuse me." Selene got up from the table and went into the kitchen to splash some water on her face.

"Selene wait." Michael immediately stood up to follow her

"Michael, sit." Jane commanded. "You need to talk with your sister."

"There is nothing to talk about." He looked at Emily. "Samantha died… she's not coming back. A part of me died that day too. I'm just not the same anymore. I love Selene, and you don't know jack about her. I wish you'd back off!"

"What about our family? You'd choose her, over family?" Emily covered her face and cried. Michael looked at his mother who was also had tears in her eyes.

He knew then that this had been a bad idea…

* * *

><p>Selene threw some cold water on her face. She stood over the sink and listened to what they were saying in the other room. With all that is going on, would Michael choose her over his own family? She defied her own coven for Michael…it wasn't easy. Selene had been away from human society for a long time. Michael had just joined her world. He still had a chance to be here if he wanted. He could have the chance to have a child… a family.<p>

"Selene?" Selene spun around. She knew that wasn't Michael's voice. Neil stood behind her. "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing in here?" Selene crossed her arms and leaned against the sink.

"Well, they're having their family moment. I decided to see how you were doing." Neil examined her with his eyes… and his mind.

"I'm fine. We should go back." Selene started to move towards the door. Neil stepped out in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to… talk. Surely talking is a simple act between _humans_. Right?" Neil raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing that you want to _talk_ to me about, can't be said in front of Michael. Get out of my way."

"I don't think I will." Neil crossed his arms.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with." Selene said darkly.

"Oh, I think I know exactly _what_ I'm dealing with." Neil smirked.

"If you did, you wouldn't still be here."

"I guess. But I'm sure that your friend Erika wouldn't be too pleased with me."

"Erika?" Selene asked, taken back.

"You know, pretty, blue eyes, blond hair, dark coven…" Neil did his own little interpretation of fangs.

"Who are you?" Selene took a step towards him. She bares her fangs, thinking of how quickly she could tear him apart.

"Tisk, tisk, Selene. Don't you know where we are? You can't do anything to me."

"I can do many things. It's just a matter of what to do first." Selene threatened. Neil took a step back.

"What are you doing with Erika?"

"She came to me. She must have following you or something okay? She told everything about you, from Craven, to Viktor, and Michael. She's looking for you." Neil answered quickly. "She just wanted me to keep an eye on you too."

"Why?"

"I don't know why." Neil said. "But she didn't tell me one thing."

"What was that?"

"How beautiful you were." Neil ran his fingers down Selene's bare arm.

Selene's eyes turned blue and immediately she had Neil's arm twisted behind his back and his head in the sink.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Selene kicked the back of his knees and so he fell and his throat hit the edge of the sink as he fell to his knees. Neil cried out in pain.

"Selene! No!" Michael yelled when he came into the kitchen and saw her. Neil was choking against the edge of the sink trying to get up.

"What is she doing?" Emily came from around the corner and screamed. "Neil!"

Michael went over and grabbed Selene's wrist. "What are you doing? You're doing that here?"

He had yelled and he grabbed her. Selene looked at Michael, what was _he_ doing? Selene let Neil go. He gasped for breathe on the floor. Emily ran to him.

"What kind of a monster are you?" Emily screamed at Selene.

Selene—hurt—looked for Michael to understand. He ran his fingers though his hair…annoyed.

"She's crazy! Get her out of here!" Emily yelled.

Michael pulled Selene out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Selene, what were you thinking? Were you going to kill him? In my mother's house?"

"You grabbed me?" Selene couldn't get past it.

"You were about to kill him, Selene." Michael tried to speak lower. "Do you want my mother to figure us out?"

"Figure us out?" Anger flashed again. "We're already figured out Michael! But don't worry. I'm pretty sure you can still be part of the family. I'm just the monster!"

Selene ran quickly out of the door and into the night.

"Selene!" Michael ran outside. He didn't see any sign of her. He looked back at his house. His mother stood at the entrance with Emily and Neil.

_Selene_.


	7. Chapter 7: An Old Friend

**So I thought I would break up the chapters a little more. That way I could get them up a lot quicker for those who have been waiting :) Everyone's feedback is so encouraging, I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7: An Old Friend<p>

She didn't know where she was going really. She was hoping she was headed back into the direction they came. Selene ran as fast as she could and she didn't look back. She didn't want to think about all that had just transpired.

So Michael had chosen to protect his family… Had Selene expected anything else?

She shook her head. She was quickly losing control over her emotions. Before she met Michael she had been so strong, so focused. She didn't have to deal with much of anything else besides being a killer; the monster that she was. She had chosen this life to avenge her family. Michael had no choice.

And Erika. What was she still doing alive? Had she really escaped the mansion before Marcus' massacre? And why was Erika looking for her? Selene's memories of Erika and her jealousy, out of her love for Kraven, filled her mind.

As she ran, Selene felt fatigue beginning to wear her down. _That's strange_, she thought. But she kept pressing on. She knew had been hungry, but now she felt drained.

Selene looked around at the busy streets. Things were becoming a little more familiar now.

As she looked around to understand her bearings, Selene couldn't ignore this constant pounding. It even began to drown out her thoughts. Selene's eyes fell on the neck of a man standing in front of her, waiting to cross the street. She looked at the neck of the next woman beside him. She had found the source of the pounding.

She was hungry.

She hadn't experienced anything like this… not for a long time. Her fangs pushed against her gums. Selene took a step closer to the man. The square box flashed the white walk sign, and the couple moved. Selene stayed in place.

This wasn't like her. It was against the coven to feed on innocent humans. It was against all she was. It was, after all, how her family was killed.

But her craving was unrelenting. She felt as if she hadn't eaten for days, which she knew wasn't the case. She and Michael had their own fill before they went to the family dinner.

The dinner. The betrayal. The memories kept her mind distracted for the moment.

Selene turned into an alley. It was dark and cool. The stench of garbage filled Selene's nostrils and made her want to double over. She felt a cool splash of water on her feet. She looked down at the open toed heels she wore. She wished she had her boots. She wished she were back home…with Michael.

Just then a man came out of a back doorway. He dragged a giant black bag of garbage behind him. He crossed the path in front of her and hurled the giant bag into a dumpster.

The man turned when he noticed Selene. He looked at the woman, up and down. _Lost her date?_ He thought.

"Hey, miss are you alright? Are you lost?" He asked cautiously. He wiped his hands on his already grease-stained apron.

Something in Selene stirred. Her mouth watered. Her eyes turned electric blue.

_I shouldn't…but I'm…so…hungry_—

Selene walked fast toward the man.

"Ma'am? Are you alri—" Before he knew it Selene had him by the throat and had lifted him off the ground.

"Please, don't hurt me! Please!" The man begged.

But to Selene, his pulsing veins cried out louder.

"Well, well, this is a surprise." A familiar light voice mocked in the background.

Selene snapped her head quickly to find a little blonde haired woman standing with her arms crossed.

Selene dropped the man. He scrambled to his feet and was ready to run away. But Selene, with one hit, knocked him out. She couldn't risk police.

Now, the blonde had her full attention.

"Erika."


	8. Chapter 8: Typing Up Loose Ends

CHAPTER 8: Tying Up Loose Ends

Michael ran as fast as he could. He couldn't lose her. _Not Selene._

He thought about taking a taxi back home, but he knew that Selene would have probably stayed on foot; so he followed. Though she had had a head start, he was sure she didn't know where she was going.

Michael stayed his course.

What if she didn't go home? What if she wouldn't ever return to him? He didn't want to think about it.

Selene wasn't all he had. But she was all he wanted. And his mother and sister still couldn't grasp that. Everything that had happened was still fresh in his mind…

"Selene!"

"What's wrong with her? Who is she Michael?" Emily came running out of the kitchen in a rage.

"What is going on?" His mother cried out.

"I can't—" Michael looked impatiently out the door. Then turned back to the angry and worried faces in the room. "Nothing is wrong with her!"

"She nearly killed Neil!" Emily threw her arms up in frustration. "Did you not see that?"

"I know." Michael darted a look over to Neil who was rubbing his sore throat. "What did you do?"

"Me!" Neil eyes widened with innocence. "Well surely you would know what's wrong with her."

Michael stared at the man. He saw through him. He was hiding something. Michael angrily walked towards the man and pulled him roughly by the arm and into one of the guest rooms. Emily ran after them screaming and Michael quickly locked the door behind him.

"I didn't expect you'd have the nerve to actually pull something like this in your own mother's house—" Neil started, but he quickly shut his mouth when he looked in the jet-black eyes of Michael. Michael growled under his breath. He lifted the man, with his hybrid strength, and threw across the room. Neil hit the wall and a lamp stand had fallen over. Neil struggled to his feet but Michael lifted him, effortlessly, with one hand and pressed his back against the wall.

"Please, don't kill me," Neil whispered. It was all he could get out with Michael's hand around his neck.

"What is going on?" Michael growled.

"It's—It's not me. There's another vampire!" Neil strained.

"Another vampire? Who? How do they know about us? How do you know about us?" Michael squeezed a little tighter.

"She, Erika, found me. Okay? She found me!" Neil coughed. His face started turning colors.

Michael knew he couldn't kill him yet, so he released the man. Neil grabbed his throat. He lifted his hand to protect himself just in case Michael had other plans.

"Keep talking or I end you right now." Michael threatened.

"I told you I'm an anthropologist." Neil said slowly. "But I also study lore and myths; vampires and werewolves. One day she shows up at my doorstep. I don't know where she came from but she was there. She already knew about Selene, and about you. She knew I was connected somehow to the family. But she's looking for Selene."

"Why?"

"I don't know the details. She just told me to watch and report. To let her know if you guys were on the move or staying. But I'm sure she has her own personal score to settle with your vampire."

Michael thought for a moment.

"Does she know where Selene is now?" Michael asked.

Neil was silent.

"Does she?" Michael yelled out.

"…Yes." Neil cringed in fear.

Michael raised his sharp claws to kill the man. But he remembered where he was. He couldn't just leave a mess for his mother and sister to find. So he kicked Neil in his ribs and backhanded him onto the floor. Neil was out cold.

Michael made sure to turn back fully into his human form before leaving the room.

Emily was pacing outside the door when Michael opened it. She saw Neil lying on the floor.

"Neil!" She pushed past Michael and ran to her unconscious boyfriend.

"He'll be fine." Michael said. _For now._

Michael headed straight for the front door. He saw his mother get up from the couch. She had tears in her eyes.

"You're not the same are you?" She searched Michael's face. His heart broke for her.

"I am your son. But I'm not the same mother. I'll never be the same. Thanks to Selene I'm still alive." Michael said. His mother placed her hand on his cheek and had sad smile.

"Will you come back?" She asked slowly.

Tears filled his eyes.

"I don't think so. There are just things you don't understand. Things I won't explain. Things I _can't _explain. But I love you."

Jane nodded. She kissed her son's cheek. She took one last look into his eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry mother. I'll be fine." Michael smiled.

"Okay." She nodded. "Okay."

Michael turned back towards the guest room. "Tell Em I said bye."

Then he walked out the door.

"I'll always love you, Michael." His mother whispered after him.

For the second time, his mother had lost her son.

But this time it was going to be all right.

Michael was glad he got to close that chapter of his life.

Now it was all about his future with Selene.

It had been an hour and he hadn't found her yet. She was hurt and alone and what's more… she could be in danger.


	9. Chapter 9: When All Is Lost

**Your reviews are so encouraging! I love you guys! I've taken a few days to think over this scene, sooo I hope you all enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9: When All Is Lost<p>

"Well, you look terrible." Erika said with a smirk. With hands on her hip she boldly mocked the Death Dealer.

"What are you doing here?" Selene straightened. She ignored her hunger for now.

"I never thought I'd see _you_ in a dress. I'm sure Kraven would have killed to see you like this." Erika's tone shifted from mock surprise to dark jealousy. "Of course, since he's dead, that doesn't matter any more does it?"

"Kraven deserved his punishment for his treachery." Selene couldn't believe this girl was still caught up on him.

"His treachery? And what of yours! Running away with that human! Killing your own?" Erika took a step closer to her, accusingly.

"You don't know anything!" Selene's eyes turned icy blue.

"And you were about to drain that human weren't you? You've completely lost yourself!" Erika shouted.

"The elders are dead; have you come to judge me yourself, or was there something else you wanted?" Selene asked one last time, ready to rip off her head.

"Something else I wanted? I have nothing left because of you! I've lost my home, my coven, and my love!"

"He never loved you!" Selene wished she would get over her infatuation of Kraven.

"But I loved him! And now he's dead. So is there anything else that I want? I want you dead, Selene! Then your Michael can suffer as I have. And thanks to that pesky human, Neil, I found you." Erika's fangs grew long and she crouched forward. "A now, you die!"

Selene couldn't help but feel a little pity for the girl. She didn't have much left, but their entire coven was based on so much deceit. Erika may never understand that.

But Selene knew that only jealousy and pain filled Erika and she would never listen or leave her alone.

Erika wanted a fight to the death? So be it.

_If only I weren't wearing this stupid dress_, Selene thought.

Erika lunged at Selene. Selene grabbed her by the arms and tossed her towards the garbage dump. Erika hit the dumpster so hard that she left a dent. The young blonde vampire who had not ever had to defend herself struggled to get back onto her feet. However, shoulders slumped over, she stood. She looked murderously at Selene. Selene let out a hiss and prepared herself for whatever Erika tried to do. She was Death Dealer and had centuries of experience in battle. She had no fear.

Erika just stood for a while…she tried to contemplate her next move. She looked around her. Then she had a wicked smile. Erika, with her inhuman strength, picked up the large bags of garbage and began tossing them at Selene.

Selene blocked some and kicked others. She stumbled backwards. _Stupid heels,_ she cursed under her breath. Just then a punch sent her stumbling back farther. Erika had diverted her and took the opportunity and come running at her.

Then Erika kicked her foot straight into Selene's midsection.

Selene gasped loudly.

She fell to her knees and held her stomach. Pain flooded through her whole body. Her heart raced.

Erika was confused for a second but then decided she wouldn't take any chances. She kicked her knee under Selene's chin and sent Selene falling back in pain.

Blood filled Selene's mouth. She still could hardly breathe from the first kick. She rolled onto her side and placed her arms protectively over her stomach.

She heard a **CLICK.**

She looked up at Erika. Erika held a pistol, filled with UV rounds, straight at Selene's head.

Though she was sure Erika had never used a gun before, with the UV rounds, she wouldn't need much practice. One shot and she would be dead.

Selene's mind went to Michael. She needed him now more than ever. And not just because she had a pistol to her head… but she knew something strange was happening to her… and she had a clue as to why…

But in a few moments none of it would matter. At least he would have his family…

"What is wrong with you? I didn't expect such an easy fight." Erika studied her opponent.

She looked at Selene curled up, holding her stomach. She lowered the gun for a moment.

"Something _is_ wrong with you." Erika's eyes widened with knowledge. "You're with child?"

Selene still not fully recovered looked up at Erika. She now knew it was true also.

Anger and bitterness now flooded Erika's heart. Selene now had everything, her eternity, her lover, and a child!

"Goodbye Selene." Erika raised the gun again. Déjà vu filled Selene's mind. She remembered holding Michael as Kraven had lifted the gun to her head.

But there was no Lucian to stop Erika this time around.

Feeling weak and defeated, Selene took in a deep breath.

Maybe there was no cheating death this time…

_I love you, Michael_… Selene closed her eyes and breathed out.

**BANG! BANG!**

Silence.


	10. Chapter 10: New Life

Chapter 10: New Life

Erika stood in shock. The pistol in her hand started to shake. Then it dropped. She looked down at Selene's body. Tears filled her eyes.

Selene slowly looked up at Erika.

Erika looked down in disbelief at the bullet wounds in her chest. Blood began to soak through her blouse.

Selene lifted her head to see a figure running towards them.

"Selene?" The voice was urgent.

"Michael?" Selene said softly.

Michael, holding one of Selene's pistols, ran closer. He growled as he approached and saw her on the ground. He grabbed Erika and threw her against the wall. His eyes were jet black. Erika's eyes widened in horror as she just lay paralyzed. She knew she was losing a lot of blood. But she refused to move now being face to face with an actual hybrid.

Michael stalked towards her. Erika pulled herself up. She winced in pain.

"Please!" She cried out. She held out one bloody hand. "Please don't kill me!"

"You just threatened Selene. Do you really expect me to let you live?" Michael's tone was dark and monstrous.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I was stupid to think I had a chance." Erika shook her head. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She looked over at Selene.

"My life is all I have left—" Erika pulled herself up and slowly walked over to Michael. She knelt down on the ground in front of him.

"But… I have nothing else to fight for. Kraven never did love me really." Erika closed her eyes and awaited her death.

Michael raised his right hand to strike. Black talons took place of fingernails.

Selene watched as Erika just awaited her fate. Michael stood hesitantly, unsure whether to kill the poor creature. He knew she have never stood a chance with Selene dead or alive. It seemed unfair.

Just then a small, cool hand rested over Michael's right hand. He looked over shoulder to see Selene standing close behind him. She lowered his hand to his side. They both looked at Erika. She wept silently.

"I refuse to let Kraven kill anyone else, even while he is yet dead." Selene spoke. Erika looked up with bewilderment.

"You… you'll let me live?" Erika stammered like a child.

"Your eternity does not have to be a waste. It can be a gift." Selene said lightly.

Erika stood up to her feet slowly. She placed her hand over her bleeding wounds.

"What am I supposed to do? Where do I go?" Erika wiped her tears.

"You can figure that out. Surely you two aren't the last vampires on Earth." Michael answered sternly. "But if you come near us ever again…"

Erika's eyes widened with fear.

"You'll never see me again." Erika answered quickly. "I swear it."

"Good." Selene said. "Now leave."

Erika looked at them both and nodded. Then she ran out of sight.

As soon as they were sure she was gone Michael turned to Selene. He held the sides of her face gently and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless. When he finally pulled away he found himself staring into teary eyes.

"You're here." Selene breathed out.

"Of course." Michael grinned. "Where else would I be?"

"I thought—" Selene was cut off by another kiss.

"Selene you are my life now." Michael shook his head. "I thought I could handle trying to keep my family and this life with you. But I can never want them as much as I want to be with you. I have to choose one or the other. So here I am."

A tear fell as a smile came across Selene's face.

"Now, are you okay?" Michael pulled her back a little to assess any hurt. Her dress was torn at the bottom and she did have a smudge of blood on her chin.

"Michael, there is something I need to tell you." Selene said seriously.

Michael nodded, ready for whatever it was.

"Well—" Selene started.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind them. Michael and Selene turn to see the man she had knocked out before finally coming to.

"What happened? Ugh. My head hurts." The man stood, leaning against the wall.

"Who's that guy?" Michael asked her.

"Oh. Well. I was going to kill him…" Selene shrugged her shoulders. Michael raised an eyebrow. "I obviously didn't. Long story. That's what I'm trying to tell you—"

"Do either of you have a phone? I think I'm bleeding!" The man called out.

"Maybe we should just call the ambulance for this guy. Then let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>After getting enough blood in her system Selene stood beneath the warm water coming from the shower. She just let the water run down over her. The bottom of the bathtub filled with the dirt from the alleyway.<p>

Selene wasn't sure how long she had been in the shower but it felt so refreshing after all that had happened. She could hear Michael pacing outside the door, worried about her.

Selene ran her hands over her smooth stomach. She imagined the life inside of her. Her heart raced with excitement but her mind was filled with worry.

Then she thought about how in the midst of all her and Michael had been going through, when could this have happen. Then she remembered the day when her and Michael had just run into Marcus and they hid in the abandoned garage. She remembered Michael racing to protect her from the sunlight and how ready he was to take care of her burns. That was the first time they made love.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with her towel. She heard Michael get up from somewhere and hurry towards the bathroom door. When she opened the door Michael was standing there with his hands in his back pockets. Concern was written all over his face.

"It was only a shower, you know." Selene said with lightly.

"It was only a dinner and you ran away from me then." Michael stated. He wasn't ready to forget that yet, although Selene mind was already occupied with other thoughts.

"It wasn't just a dinner. It was a plan for Erika to spy on us." Selene's tone now became guarded. She walked past Michael and into their room. She went to their drawers to find some pajamas.

"Yeah I found out that Neil was reporting to her. But why?" Michael followed her around the room.

"Jealousy. Anger. Revenge. She came to kill me, and to have you suffer." Selene pulled out a pair of gray pajama pants and a matching shirt.

"I kind of walked in on that last part." Michael remembered everything vividly. He felt the rage inside of him building up again.

"What I really want to know is what's going on with you? You ran out—"

"You grabbed me Michael! Like I had done something incredibly wrong!" Selene spun around quickly ad responded. "You don't know what that man said to me and what he did. He's lucky I let him live!"

Michael stepped back, he knew she was hurt and angry. If he had acted differently they would have never ended up in that alley.

"What did he say? What did he do?" Michael asked softly. Selene looked at him seeing if he would still think she was wrong, but he didn't appear so. He was on her side.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore." Selene lowered her voice. She didn't want to be mad at him.

"Selene, is something else wrong?" Michael asked slowly.

She stayed silent as she dressed herself, trying to still comprehend all she had to tell him.

"You've seemed to be on edge. Not saying that you didn't have every right to," Michael chose his words carefully, "But in the alley, I saw you there on the ground. You weren't even attempting to move. I've just never seen you like… that."

Selene turned to him. He stood patiently waiting for an answer.

"I was really hurt Michael. I would have expected you to ask me what was wrong before assuming I was wrong." Selene started. Michael opened his mouth to respond but she held up her hand. "But I shouldn't have caused such a scene with Neil. I was being careless. And for that, I'm sorry."

Michael's hand reached out and brushed her cheek softly. She placed her hand over his. His warm hand made her cool skin tingle. He took a step closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"And there is something I have to tell you." Selene looked up at him. Their foreheads were now touching.

"Yes?"

"I didn't move off the ground because I didn't know what would happen."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Erika sort of… confirmed something for me." Selene said cautiously.

"Which was?" Michael said patiently.

"Michael… I think I'm… I didn't move because I wasn't sure how the UV round, if I had gotten hit, would effect our child…" Selene rushed out. She looked up at him.

Michael stood frozen with his arms still around her waist. He wasn't breathing.

"Michael?" Selene asked with worry. She looked down. "When I was lying there I wasn't sure if I would see you again. You wanted to be with your family, and after that scene I caused, I would never be allowed back in. And then if we had our own family… I just didn't know if it was something you wanted…"

Just then Michael hand lifted her chin and pulled his lips to hers and kissed her. It was rough but loving. He pulled her closer to him and held her tightly. Selene wouldn't resist. She allowed herself to be completely consumed by Michael and his love. Selene didn't want to let him go ever again.

Finally, Michael loosened his grip and looked her in the face. Selene He had the brightest smile on his face.

"How could you? How could you ever think that of me Selene?" Michael asked breathlessly.

"So you're happy?" Selene bit her lip.

"God, Selene! Of course I'm happy! I'm more than happy." Michael laughed out. "I love you so much. How could I not want a family of our own? I mean I didn't know that it was possible. But of course!"

"But your own family? You mother?" Selene held his face. She remembered how happy Jane was in seeing her son for the first time in years.

Michael held Selene's hands.

"My mother knows how much I love her. And she now knows how much I love you. She understands." Michael said softly.

"And you're not going to regret anything?" Selene asked.

"Selene, I'm only worried about you. About us." Michael answered. He ran his fingers through her still wet hair.

"But, if you would like me to give Emily a call so she can set up a little vampire/werewolf baby shower…" Michael teased.

Selene hit him and then laughed. "I don't think so."

Michael couldn't stop smiling at her. Selene felt as if she were blushing.

Michael looked down at her stomach. His fingers slipped under her shirt and felt her smooth stomach. Selene's legs felt weak to his caressing touch. His hand slid around to her back and pulled her to him. Her chest against his she looked into his eyes as he looked down at her.

Selene's eyes filled with tears.

"You're not happy?" Michael asked.

"No." Selene answered. "I'm overjoyed."

Michael kissed her.

"I hope he'll have your eyes." Selene smiled. Michael pulled back.

"He? And why not a girl?" Michael crossed his arms.

"A girl? Can you imagine me trying to play dress up or with dolls?" Selene placed her hands on her hips.

"Just give the little dollies a few miniature guns and you'll be set!" Michael joked.

"So now I can't handle regular dolls!" Selene exclaimed.

"And we'll have to dress her in pink! Oh that should be fun." Michael backed out of the room backwards seeing Selene advance toward him.

"Michael don't you dare!" Selene went after him.

"Pink bows and all. Selene she'll be perfect!" Michael laughed as Selene chased him through the living room.

Michael pinned her down on the couch, the both of them laughing. Michael stopped laughing to watch Selene. He had never seen her so happy or lighthearted. She looked up at him when she noticed he was just staring.

"What?"

"One second." Michael got up and went to the kitchen. He poured two glasses of the red liquid. He returned to the couch. Selene sat up and looked at him quizzically.

"What's this?" She asked.

"A toast."

She raised her eyebrow.

"To a new life." Michael said proudly. Knowing he meant not only their life together but to their child Selene lifted her glass to his.

"A new life." Selene echoed.

They both drank.

Selene placed her glass down and waited for Michael to finish his.

Selene pulled him by the hand back to their room. In sync with Selene's thoughts Michael kissed her and picked her up. He gently laid her down on the bed and their lips hardly parted as they pulled off each other's clothes. Selene closed her eyes as Michael kissed down the sides of her neck. Michael wanted nothing more then to love Selene and protect her and their child. Selene felt and knew Michael's love was true. They were both overwhelmed by their passions and they made love through the night…

When they finally rested Selene slept with her back to Michael's bare chest and he had one arm wrapped around her stomach. Selene had her eyes closed but smiled. No matter what they went through, Michael and Selene's love lasted. And now they were going to have a little one to share that with.

"I love you Michael." Selene whispered into the morning air. She knew he was asleep. But she loved saying it.

The noise in the streets was starting to pick up but nothing would disturb them today.

Today and the rest of forever were going to be theirs.

Michael stirred. "Selene…" He whispered.

"I'm here." She answered softly. She opened her eyes and stared at the sunlight coming through the window.

"I love you too." She could hear the smile in his voice as he said it.

He hugged her a little closer to him.

Selene placed her hand over his.

_Here's to a new life… my child, here's to you._

And Selene closed her eyes again.

**Sorry it took so long! Sooo..What did you all think? Good ending? Reviews please! :) **


End file.
